All He Wants
by thatredheadgirl
Summary: She is all he wants and he'll do whatever to be with her. But is it true love? Will they last? And how will people react? Can they handle the strees? Will Tommy run like before? Will Jude run? R&R to find out!
1. The Beginning

I don't own anything associated with Instant Star. I just own the idea.

Okay this takes place after Unsweet Sixteen.

Jude sang her heart out into the microphone not letting herself even look at Tommy. She didn't know why he let her get to him; he wasn't worth her tears anymore. As she was leaving the studio she could feel his eyes on her and she gave in and turned to face him.

"What do you want Quincy?"

"You were great today, I mean something's changed?"

"Yeah I guess I've gotten rid of stress in my life."

"Jude, look we need to talk about that night."

"No we don't Tommy, nothing happened just like you said."

"Jude just humor me and talk to me."

"Fine."

"Not here, let's go back to my place."

"Whatever." She said following him out to his car. The ride to Tommy's was silent and Jude didn't want to talk to him but felt that she owned that to him at least. They got to Tommy's and Jude was amazed at what she saw.

"Do you like it?"

"It's okay." She said coldly sitting across from him just looking at him. He could see the hurt in her eyes and it pained him to see her that hurt. Deep down he wanted to just kiss all her pain away and wrap her in his arms not wanting to let go. But she was the one thing that he couldn't have, the one thing that all the money he has couldn't buy. He couldn't stand to see her hurt seeing her hurt was like he was hurt.

"So about the kiss on your sixteenth birthday," His voice trailed off causing Jude to fill in the missing part of his statement.

"It didn't happen and it meant nothing."

"No it meant everything, and it did happen. I was just too stupid to realize what a great girl you are. I mean I can't stand not being able to touch and kiss you. All I want is to be with you, you're all I want." He stood up and walked towards her. Jude just starred at him in shock of what he said.

"But like you said we can't be together, if anyone found out you'd lose your job."

"I know, trust me I keep thinking about it. Part of me wants to just say fuck them and be with you and the other part of me says to just hold out and wait."

"I know I feel the same way." She stood up looking him straight in the eye.

"So what do we do?"

"Like I should know, I mean you're the older one."

"Just cause I'm older doesn't mean I have all the answers."

"Yes it does Tommy, god you just shattered all my fantasies."

"Shut up." He playfully tapped her shoulder.

"That hurt." She slapped his chest and he pulled her closer so that they were face to face. "Tommy are you sure?"

"More than anything." He replied before kissing her. They fell back onto couch and continued to make out until things were escalading a little too fast. Jude pulled away and sat next to Tommy on the couch.

"We have to stop doing this." She said looking Tommy deep in his eyes.

"I can't control myself."

"I know."

"But you're right, we have to be professional but trust the minute after your album is done, we'll be together." He said grabbing her hand.

"I know Tommy but who knows how long that will take."

"We can keep this our little secret."

"Okay."

"We should probably get you home."

"No I want to stay here tonight."

"Okay, if that's what you want." He caught up and walked towards the kitchen while Jude calls her mom and tells her a bogus lie.

"Okay mom I'll see you tomorrow." Jude hangs up the phone and wraps her arms around Tommy's waist from behind. He can't help but turn around and kiss her. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he didn't care; all he cared about was her. She was the light of his live and he didn't want to lose her.


	2. The New Girl

He awoke lying next to her and it put a smile on his face. He couldn't believe that he had found someone so special like her at such a young age, he didn't care that she was just 16 or the about the fact that if they get caught he's history. All he cared about was her.

He slipped out of bed and took a shower. He got dressed and went into the kitchen to make something eat. He looked in refrigerator to find last night's pizza and some juice. He needed to go shopping; he couldn't keep living like this. He needed to change the way he lived and the way he treated her.

She came into the kitchen rubbing her eyes and dragging her body into a stool. She looked half dead, last yesterday's makeup looked worn, her hair was messy, and her eyes looked like she had spent the night getting high.

"Not a morning person I guess?" He asked with a laugh. She gave him a death stare and he pretended to be scared. "I'm shaking."

"You will be if you don't shut up."

"Are you hungry?"

"No I just let my stomach grumble all day until lunch." She shot back putting her down on the counter.

"Well all we have is last night's pizza and juice."

"Pizza sounds good."

"Okay that's weird."

"What?"

"Nothing." He came around with the pizza giving her a kiss on the cheek as he passed on his way into the living room. He turned on the TV as she sat down next to him. It was nice just watching TV together but they both had places to be and neither could go with the other so the few minutes they had together were going ot have to do.

"So what are you doing today?" She asked after she finished her juice.

"I have a meeting with Georgia, you?"

"What does Georgia want to talk about? Because if it's about the album I should be there."

"No it's about this new artist."

"Oh really that's cool."

"Yeah Georgia wants you to meet her after your fashion shoot."

"Really that's so cool another girl."

"Don't get excited she has a pop sound."

"Ugh." She let out a huge sigh.

"Jude baby come on and be nice, she's just starting out so cut her some slack."

"But she's pop, she's the type of music I loathe."

"Baby you have to imagine what she must be going through. I mean she was just signed by the same label as Jude Harrison Instant Star."

"I'm not that famous."

"Oh really, I count the articles about you in the paper."

"Really how many?"

"Too many for you 'not to be that famous'" He used air quotes around the last part obviously mimicking her. She hit him as she went into his room to shower.

She came out wearing no makeup, her hair was wet, and her clothes were wrinkly. She looked absolutely gorgeous in his mind and she could tell by the way he was looking at her up and down.

"Tommy pick up your jaw before you let the flies in." She kissed him on the lips and walked towards the door.

"That's all I get?"

"Yeah until later."

"Are you coming over later?"

"If you want me to?"

"Oh I want you too."

"But I can't spend the night maybe next time."

"Why not?"

"My mom will think something's up with I spend the night at Kat's again."

"Well maybe you could say that we have to work on a new song because you know we have to do the new song."

"Yeah I know I was actually thinking about that."

"Well we'll stay late in the studio."

"Okay." He blew her a kiss as she left him sitting alone in his apartment. He hated being alone but technically he's not alone anymore because now he has Jude but he can't tell anybody. He got to the studio and Georgia was waiting the in the board room with Christa the new artist to be added to G Major Records.

"Tommy it took you long enough."

"Sorry I was held up in traffic."

"Try leaving earlier."

"You bet."

"So Tommy this is Christa, Christa this is Tommy you're new co-producer."

"Nice to meet you." Tommy put on his best fake smile, he didn't want to be here he wanted to be with her but he couldn't and he had to make do for the time being.

"So I was thinking that maybe we would listen to your demo."

"Sounds great." Christa looked at Tommy with a gleam in her eye. Tommy didn't like girls who weren't his girlfriend looking at him like he was a piece of meat being auctioned off. He hated being so damn hot but hey he was and that paid off with his girlfriend. They spent the next 45 minutes listening to her demo and it was good but it kept reminding him of Jude.

"So how about you and Tommy head into studio A to get to work and then Ben will take over when Jude comes in." Just the mention of her name made Tommy want to smile but he suppressed it because no one was supposed to know. It felt like forever before Jude came relieving Tommy of his producing duties to Christa.

"Hey Tommy."

"Hey Jude." They looked at each secretly undressing the other with their eyes.

"Hi I'm Christa."

"I'm Jude Harrison."

"I love your song 24 hours."

"Really well I can't wait to hear your record."

"I hope it's as good as yours."

"Well Ben you take over from here because Jude and I have work to do."

"Okay nice seeing you Jude."

"Yeah it was fun, you should get back to work."

"Yeah and you get to work too." Tommy replied leading her out of Studio A and into Studio C. He shut the door behind him and made sure no one was watching or around for that matter and kissed her. They had to get some work done for their lie to work.


	3. She Won't Tear Us Apart

They couldn't stop looking at each other the whole time they were working. Jude couldn't believe that Tommy and her were together it was like a dream come true for her. She looked up at him singing and playing the guitar making her smile for the millionth time in the last 5 minutes.

"Stop looking at me."

"Why should I stop looking at my boyfriend?" She mouthed the last word in case someone was around.

"Because I can't work when you look at me."

"Well I'm sorry you're so cute." She said quietly as the door flung up. Jude jumped causing Tommy laughed and Quest walked in. "Don't do that."

"Geez I'm sorry for scaring you." Quest looked from Jude to Tommy finally putting the pieces together. "So…" He closed the door behind him making sure no one was listening or watching. "When did you two start dating?"

"What are you talking about?" Jude shot back defensively.

"I wasn't born yesterday ya know?"

"Dude you can't tell anyone."

"Oh I won't I'm just glad I don't have to put up with you two miserable anymore, now maybe we can actually get some work done."

"Shut up." Jude threw her pencil at him.

"Don't harm the secret holder."

"You wouldn't."

"If you harm me maybe I'll be pushed to do it." Tommy laughed at his statement knowing that he would kill Quest if he told anyone, especially Georgia. "I would never do that to you Tom so relax." Tommy let out a sigh of relief because as much as he loved Jude it would kill him if anyone found out.

"Tom they need you in Studio A."

"Why I mean we have to finish this song."

"Jude can wait Tom Christa and Ben need you."

"It's okay Tommy, I'll finish the song."

"Okay." He was cursing under his breath as he entered Studio A to see Christa sitting in a chair all alone. "Where's Ben?"

"Oh he had to take a phone call and well I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay shoot."

"Well how about we go somewhere more private?"

"Okay we can talk in my office." He led the way shooting Jude a confused look as they passed Studio C.

"What was his look for?" Quest asked looking between where Tommy had shot her his look and Jude's expression.

"That bitch."

"Jude what's wrong?" She dropped her voice to avoid being overheard.

"She's going to try and take Tommy from me." She stood up and left the studio with Quest close in toe. They stopped outside the door of Tommy's office putting their ears to the door.

"So what's up?"

"Well I guess you could say that I want you."

"Christa don't do this." He sounded worried because she was moving closer to him.

"Don't do what?" She was now two inches from his face. She moved in to kiss him but he ducked and rushed towards the door. Quest knocked on the door as Tommy backed into the door.

"What's up Quest?"

"Um…Jude's ready to start recording."

"Oh good, sorry Christa duty calls."

"I bet." Christa watched Tommy rush off with Quest letting out a sigh of anger. She wanted Tommy and was going to get him if it was the last thing she did.

"Thanks a lot man. I think I need to talk to Georgia and get Christa a new producer."

"Why?"

"She tried kissing me." He shivered that the fact that he almost cheated on Jude. He wouldn't ever do that to her. He opened the door to see the biggest smile on Jude's face.

"You're welcome and…" Dropping her voice was she wasn't overheard. "You can thank me later."

"For what?" He was really confused.

"For rescuing you from Backstabbing Barbie."

"Oh but wait I don't understand."

"Never mind let's just do this." Jude let out a sigh causing Tommy to eye her strangely.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She tried to focus on her song but her mind kept thinking that maybe Tommy had wanted to be with Christa. Tommy saw the look of sadness on her face and it hurt him deep down. He couldn't imagine what had her so unhappy.

After they were down Jude let without evening saying two words to Tommy. She just pushed past him and headed out of the label. He went after her but before he could reach her she had already started her car and was pulling away.

"Dude why is she mad at me?"

"Well she thinks that you want to be with Christa."

"I wouldn't do that to her."

"What would give her that idea?"

"I don't know." Tommy grab his phone and dialed her number but Christa grabbed the phone out of his hand. She put the phone up to her ear as Jude answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"This is Christa just calling to tell you that Tommy's a great kisser."

"What!" Before Jude could chew her out the call went dead. Her fears had come true and she was losing Tommy all over again.

"What is your problem!" He screamed at her causing Quest to come rushing into the room.

"What's going on here?" Tommy gave Quest one look and he knew what was going on. "Tommy why don't you head home, I'll take over here."

"Thanks Quest." He smiled at his friend coming to his rescue as he exited. Tommy ran into Georgia as he left the studio.

"What's going on in there?"

"I want out."

"Of what?"

"I'm done working with Christa she can't work professionally."

"Oh okay, whatever you want Tommy."

"Thanks Georgia."

"Whatever to keep my top producer happy, go home and get some sleep."

"I think I will." Tommy dialed Jude's number hoping that she picked up.

"Hey."

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No it's not your fault." He could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Be outside I'll pick you up and we'll go back to by place."

"I'm already there."

"I love the way you think." He hung up while pulling into the lot. He rushed up to his apartment to see Jude sitting in front of the door with tear stained cheeks. "I love you." Was all he got to say before she was pulling him into the apartment.


	4. Happy Together

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Instant Star or the lyrics to It Could Be You.

Tommy awoke to his alarm going off. He saw her lying next to him and for once in his life since leaving the band he was happy but he didn't like hiding his feelings from everyone. He wanted to shout from the roof-tops that he was in love with Jude Harrison.

He gently shook her awake watching her beautiful eyes flutter open. She smiled up at him as he got up from bed and walked into the kitchen to find something to have for breakfast. Then he remembered that he hadn't gone shopping yet so the fridge was empty.

"What's for breakfast?" She sat on the counter looking at Tommy's back as he rubbed his head thinking of what to do.

"It looks like we'll have to get something at the studio."

"Cool Georgia always takes care of me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said with mock anger.

"That Georgia cares more about my health than you do." She said jumping off the counter and getting up in his face in fake anger.

"Oh you wanna take this outside?" He swallowed hard to suppress his laugh.

"No you're not worth it." She turned and walked into the bathroom quietly slamming the door.

"You're so cute when you're angry."

"Who said I wasn't playing with you?"

"I knew you were, now hurry up I'm hungry."

"For that I'm gonna take forever." She smirked as shut the door again as Tommy searched for something clean to wear. He needed to go shopping and do his laundry.

"How have I lived like this for so long?" He thought to himself as he sorted through the dirty laundry on the floor.

"Please tell me that you're not going to wear that again?" Jude pointed to the shirt in his hand.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Tommy you've already worn twice this week."

"I only remember once."

"You wore it on Sunday and Wednesday."

"Oh."

"Yeah you should do your laundry more often."

"I've never done my laundry."

"Then wire someone to do it."

"That's a good idea because I don't feel like doing it." He walked into the bathroom leaving her to pick up his mess. He walked out of the bathroom in just a towel and saw a note on the bed.

_Tommy:_

_Georgia called you need to get to the studio as soon as possible. Don't worry she called my phone not yours. She said we need to finish the new song today so she can hear it. I'll see you later, Jude._

He threw on whatever she put on the bed and walked out of his apartment making a metal note to go to the store after work. He reached into his pocket for his cell pressing and holding 6. The phone rang twice before she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Ej, it's Tommy."

"Where are you? Georgia's been looking for you."

"I slept late but I need a favor."

"What is it this time?"

"Find and hire someone to be my housekeeper."

"What happened to the last one?"

"She quit after working two days."

"That was three months ago."

"Yeah so work your magic."

"Okay, I'll have someone for you by the end of the day."

"I don't want them to move in just come by every once in awhile."

"Okay." He ended the call and drove out the parking lot. He knew that he should have left earlier as he sat in bumper-to-bumper traffic. He had turned off the radio because it was playing an old boyz attack song and just hearing it made his stomach turn. When he finally reached G Major he was over an hour late. He slowly headed in ready to meet the wrath of Georgia.

"Finally, what took you so long?"

"Traffic."

"Try leaving earlier."

"I'll try."

"I thought about you wanting out of the Christa project and I know I already agreed to you stepping out but maybe you could just mix it at the end and Quest could help."

"Okay I'll mix the final product."

"Good now you and Jude have to finish that song." She patted him on the back as she headed into her office. Tommy smiled after she left at the mention of Jude's name.

Jude was sitting in the studio thinking about what Tommy had said to her before they kissed the night before. She hadn't said it to him and she was worried about what he was thinking she looked up as Tommy entered the room with Quest close in toe. They were recording her song today. She looked at Tommy as she sang into the mic.

_You and me, all alone  
It's to late to say we didn't know  
We shouldn't be, all alone  
One of us might lose control  
All these feelings we've been hiding  
Deep down, yea they must start to show  
Not here, not now  
Watching my frustrations grow_

I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight

Show me, who you are  
Stop me before I go to far  
Cuz it hurts, to hold back  
So hold me or I might crack  
I'm gasoline, you're the match  
I'm not sure if we could handle that  
It might explode, could be a mess  
I say we take the chance

I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight

I'm all mixed up, confused  
I don't know what to do  
Cuz I want to, I'd love to  
If I knew you'd want me to  
If your getting any closer then I'm gonna have to scream

I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you

I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight

She finished at looked at Tommy and mouthed, "I love you too." His smile grew as she put her headphones and the stool and went to hear her song.


	5. The Threat

Jude walked into the house and it felt like she hadn't been there forever. She went into the kitchen grabbing a box of cereal from the cabinet. She saw a note from her mom.

_Jude & Sadie,_

_I have to go out of town for business and I won't be back till Sunday. Be good!_

_Mom_

Jude sighed going up to her room to find her dirty clothes and find clean ones to wear. She thought about Tommy stating that he didn't know how to do laundry. She laughed to herself as she put her clothes in the washer. She heard Sadie come in and she wasn't alone. Jude looked at them as they passionately kissed.

"Hi there!" Jude said her perkiness level up to the max.

"Oh Jude this is Aaron. We'll be upstairs."

"No you won't." The mom ness in the voice scaring her.

"Jude its fine."

"Whatever, I have to go back to the studio."

"Okay." Jude knew that they would be hooking up and didn't want to hear it. She waited until her laundry was done and headed back to studio to work on her song. She saw Tommy and Quest working on Christa's song and just left them to their work. She sat in Studio B and started working.

_If I was drowning in the sea  
Would you dive right in and save me?  
If I was falling like a star  
Would you be right there to catch me?  
If I was dreaming of your kiss  
Would you look right through me?_

After awhile Tommy came in to check on her and see how the song was going.

"Hey."

"Hi so I'm gonna go, am I going to see you later?"

"Actually I want to help you with your laundry."

"Why?"

"Just cause. Let's go drop off my car."

"Okay."

30 minutes later Tommy was struggling with the laundry and Jude was laughing. She was getting tired of explaining it so she showed him which led her to finishing all of his laundry. He loved to see her angry knowing she wouldn't be mad for long.

"I have to get home."

"Why can't you stay?" He gave her the puppy dogs eyes.

"I want to sleep in my own bed plus we're gonna get tired of each other if I keep spending the night, maybe tomorrow night."

"Okay." They pulled up in front of her house and Jude got out of the car. Tommy got out and leaned against the car and Jude couldn't help but think about how hot he looked standing like that. He looked around him for curious onlookers and pulled her close kissing her passionately. Jude wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands found their way to her waist. They stay like this until an oncoming car startled them. Jude mouthed "I love you" and he replied "I love you too" as she headed inside to confront Sadie.

"Did you and Aaron have fun?"

"Yes we did in fact after you left."

"I'm gonna tell mom that you're bringing guys into your room."

"You do that and I'll tell mom about you and Tommy." Jude starred at her wide eyed not believing what her sister had just said.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."


	6. Talking

**A/N: I just thought I would share this is with everyone who loves the songs from the show that there is a CD and it's called Songs from Instant Star featuring Alexz Johnson and you can get it on looked at the four walls she called a bedroom. The walls were dull and old she wanted a change, she needed a change. The posters were worn and tattered and Jude's interests had changed. Her and Sadie hadn't said two words since she threatened to tell their mom about Jude and Tommy's relationship. She hoped that Sadie wouldn't tell because that would mean not seeing Tommy ever again and that was the last thing she wanted to do.**

Jude started taking down the posters on her walls when her phone rang. She looked at the Caller ID and saw G Major and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jude it's Georgia."

"Oh hey."

"So I need to come and finish that song."

"I was kinda hoping for a day off."

"I know but if you finish the song you can have tomorrow all to yourself."

"Okay I'm on my way." She dragged herself downstairs stopping in the kitchen to grab an apple. "Hey Sadie, Hi Aaron."

"Hey."

"Where are you headed?"

"The studio Georgia wants me to finish my song."

"Have fun." Jude got in her car and sped off hoping to finish the song early so that she could hit up the mall for new posters.

Jude pulled out her guitar and laid down on the floor her feet resting on the wall. She played the stuff she wrote yesterday:

If I was drowning in the sea  
Would you dive right in and save me?  
If I was falling like a star  
Would you be right there to catch me?  
If I was dreaming of your kiss  
Would you look right through me?

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you

If my heart was sadder than a song  
Would you still listen?  
If my tears fell on you, one by one  
Would you see them glisten?

"It's good." Jude jumped at the sound of his voice. He just laughed at her.

"Don't do that!" She yelled getting up and fixing her shirt.

"What it's not my fault that you were in the zone and didn't hear me."

"Sadie knows."

"How?" The smile disappearing from his face as he looked at her deep in the eye.

"How would I know? All I know is that last night I threatened to tell my mom about her and Aaron and then she said she'd tell mom about us."

"Did she say she is going to tell her?"

"No."

"Ok so that buys us some time to talk to her and make sure she doesn't tell anyone."

"She won't tell if I don't tell my mom about her and Aaron. That at least buys us time until something else goes wrong."

"Ok."

"That's it?"

"Yeah what else did you expect to hear?"

"I don't know." She looked down at her guitar. She didn't tell Tommy that she was expecting him to say that they should cool it for awhile but she was wrong he did really want to be with her.

"If you're thinking that I want to cool things with you you're wrong."

"Well can you blame me? I mean every time something good happens to us you run scared in the other direction."

"We're together aren't we?" He shot back sitting down on a stool across from her.

"Yeah but how long is this going to last before you run?"

"Why are you always thinking I'm gonna run?"

"You always do." She looked at him fidgeting with her shirt.

"I can't believe you still think I'm gonna run, do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you but I'm having doubts." After the words left her mouth she wished she hadn't said them.

"I can't believe you just said that." He stormed out of the studio slamming the door behind him. He walked right out of G Major not stopping to talk to anyone, she hurt him with what she was saying and couldn't believe that he was that stupid to believe that things would work out.

Quest walked into the studio seeing Jude crying in the corner of the room.

"Jude what happened?"

"I told him I have doubts about us working out." She softly hit her head against the wall.

"Do you not want to be with Tommy?"

"Of course I want to be with Tommy, I'm just afraid he's gonna run."

"He would've run by now if he was going to."

"What am I going to do?"

"Just give him time to cool down."

"Thanks Quest."

"No problem that's what I'm here for." She gave him a quick hug before rushing out of G Major to see him.

She pulled up in front of his apartment building starring at the door. She thought about what Quest said about giving him time but she needed to do this. She ran to the door barely knocking as she tried to catch her breath. He opened the door and had to fight the urge to slam it in her face.

"Tommy I'm sorry."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to say that I'm sorry that I'm afraid of losing you, that I'm afraid that you're going to find someone prettier than me, and I'm sorry that I'm afraid of you." She stood in front of him crying uncontrollably.

"Come in, we have to talk." He knew he wasn't going to break her heart or end what they had but he was going to ask her something.


	7. Bad News Brings Hope

Jude looked at her mom with a look of anger on her face. She didn't want to be having a family meeting she wanted to talk to Tommy. Seconds after Jude got to Tommy's and he said they needed to talk her mom called and said it was urgent and that she needed to be home.

When Jude got home she found Sadie and her mom sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her and now Jude was just starring at her mom.

"We're moving."

"What!"

"I got a great job offer in LA and I think it would be best for the family."

"But what about my record?"

"We can find you a great label in LA."

"No everything I need is here and I'm not leaving."

"You have to come with us, we're a family."

"Yeah but my record is my life and I can't leave in the middle of it."

"Where would you stay?"

"With Tommy I mean he's responsible and he can take of me."

"I don't know Jude."

"Talk to him." She said shoving her phone at her mom. She dialed his number and excused herself from the table. Sadie looked at Jude with pure joy on her face.

"I bet your happy."

"I am, I've always dreamt of living in LA and I hope that you get to live with Tommy."

"Why?"

"Because he makes you happy and I think that we both deserve to be happy."

"Tommy wants to talk to you." Her mom handed her the phone as Jude left the table.

"Hey."

"So your mom and I talked."

"About that."

"I think it's a great idea."

"What?"

"I think that you should live with me, I mean you can't leave not when we just started the record. But your mom thinks that we're just going to hook up."

"What did she say?"

"She called and asked if I put you up to it and I said no. Then she asked if I had anything to do with it and I didn't."

"Did she say yes or no?"

"She said she had to think about it."

"At least she didn't say no. That's good though I mean at least I still have some hope."

"Yeah."

"I have to go, she's calling for me." Jude hung up and went back into the kitchen. her mom just looked at her.

"I think that you should…" She was interrupted by the phone ringing. Her mom got up and answered it.

A/N: I'm gonna leave you hanging until next time. I hope you like it. R&R for the next part!


	8. Moving In

Jude hoped that her mom would see things her way but there was still the chance her mom would be a total mom and force her to come. When her mom finally got off the phone she waited nervously for what her answer was.

"So about you moving in with Tommy, I don't think it's a great idea."

"Well I can always move in with dad."

"No there's no need to involve your father. You can move in with Tommy on one condition."

"Anything."

"You'll be good."

"I will mom, I promise."

"And I want weekly phone calls, progress reports from your teachers, and most of all for you to happy even if it involves someone 6 years older than you."

"How did you know?"

"It was obvious, the way you were always working late and always with Tommy."

"So you're not mad?"

"No I'm thrilled but just be careful. Now Sadie we leave at the end of the week so I think we should start packing."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too honey." Jude gave her mother the biggest hug before rushing up to her room. She packed everything and couldn't help but feel sad that her family was moving out of her childhood home. The memories came rushing back as Jude packed that it was a little too overwhelming. She fought back the tears of sadness and joy when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Tommy standing behind her with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sadie called me and said I might wanna come over."

"Oh so I'm guessing she told you?"

"Yeah and I'm thrilled. And your mom gave me the 'you hurt my daughter I'll hunt you down and kill you' speech. But I don't want to hurt you anymore, I love you Jude and now we can be together."

"Yeah but what's gonna happen if someone finds out?"

"I talked to Georgia after I talked to you."

"You did?" Jude looked at Tommy anxiously.

"Yeah and she's thrilled but she thinks it would be a good idea to keep it out of the press until after the album comes out. That way we can at least say that we grew close while recording."

"Okay." She sat down on her bed and looked at her room for the last time before she and Tommy grabbed her stuff. She hugged her mom and Sadie for the last time before they left for LA.

After Jude was all settled in Tommy's place they went out to dinner with Quest and EJ. Quest was happy for Tommy and Jude finally admitting that they were together while EJ was busy working on how to tell the press. Both didn't know that they were living together.

"So Jude how's the family?" Quest asked as EJ was blabbing on and on to Tommy who looked bored stiff.

"They're moving to LA."

"You're moving?" He asked right after she said moving.

"No, my mom's let me move in with Tommy."

"You're living together?" EJ asked with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, I mean I couldn't move to LA. So I just have to keep up my end of the deal and things will be fine.

"This is great." Quest noticed that Tommy hadn't quit smiling the whole night. It was good seeing Tommy happy again and he hoped it would last. After dinner the foursome went to the mall so that EJ and Jude could have fun leaving Quest and Tommy alone.

"So I noticed that you haven't quit smiling all night."

"I'm happy."

"Let's hope it'll last."

"I'm gonna do whatever it takes to keep her. I mean its love man."

"I know."

"How are you holding up? I mean after the whole messy breakup with Melinda."

"I'm with someone else."

"Who?"

"EJ."

"Dude why didn't you tell me? I thought we were best friends."

"We are but we wanted to see if things would work. But I think that since you got the guts to tell Georgia and EJ about you and Jude, I could tell you about me and EJ."

"That's great, now maybe she'll be nicer."

"Yeah really." Jude and EJ came up loaded with bags and bags.

"I'm ready to go." Tommy whispered in EJ's ear.

"I'm happy for you guys." He kissed her cheek before Jude pulled him out of the mall. "EJ and Quest are together."

"I know, EJ told me while we were shopping. I'm happy that Quest found someone who makes him happy."

"Yeah just like me."

"Tommy stop." He pulled her close and kissed her. Things were going to be great and he wasn't going to run this time. He was staying with the one girl he loved with all of his heart.


	9. Taking a Trip

Jude pulled away from yet another kiss from Tommy. "Do you want the press to know?" She asked getting into the car.

"I don't care who knows. I mean your mom's cool with everything so who cares?"

"It's just that you didn't want anyone to know."

"I know and Georgia thinks that if we can keep it quiet things will work in our favor."

"It's going to be so hard."

"But at least you live with me and get to my gorgeous face every morning."

"Oh god I have to actually look at you? I think I'll die if I have to." She tried to be serious but her laughter ruined the moment. "I was kidding."

"I know." He pulled out of the parking lot and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"Not today."

"Well I do and I want to say this I'm going anywhere."

"Good 'cause if you did I would hunt you down and torture you."

"Really how?"

"I'll make you listen to Shay's music."

"I would seriously die if you did that to me."

"So I've been working on this song for awhile now and I wanna finish it."

"That's good considering that we're behind."

"I know so maybe we should go to the studio and get some work done."

"Sure thing babe." He turned around and headed in the opposite direction. "Are you going to miss you're family?"

"Yeah but at least I don't have to give up my music. I mean music is like my life line."

"I know exactly how you feel; music is a release of everything."

"Yeah." She looked out the window humming her new song. "Call Kwest."

"Already done."

"You're always think ahead." She kissed him before going into the booth. She waited for Kwest and when he arrived they got right to work.

If I was drowning in the sea  
Would you dive right in and save me?  
If I was falling like a star  
Would you be right there to catch me?  
If I was dreaming of your kiss  
Would you look right through me?

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you

If my heart was sadder than a song  
Would you still listen?  
If my tears fell on you, one by one  
Would you see them glisten?

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm just dancing on the roof

Every single thing you say makes me want to run away  
Sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes on

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
But I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you

She smiled as she came out of the studio proud of her song. She laid down on the floor as the guys mixed the song putting the finishing touches to present to Georgia in the morning and Jude drifted off to sleep.

Much later Jude woke up still on the floor of the studio but nobody was in the studio she sat up in a panic looking frantically around for Kwest or Tommy; when she didn't find them she rushed out of the studio to see the two asleep on different couches. She let out a sigh of relief and wanted to hit them for not at least waking her up and telling her where they were going to be. But they looked so cute sleeping that she let them be and slept on the couch across from the one Tommy was one.

Jude felt someone shaking her saying something about getting up but she just rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but whoever was trying to wake her wasn't going to go away so Jude opened her eyes to see Tommy standing over her. She smiled and got up.

"Good morning." He said offering her a cup which she gladly accepted. "So Georgia's waiting to hear the song and I thought that maybe you wanted to go home, shower, and change before we show her."

"That's very thoughtful of you." She kissed his cheek and left G Major happy that things were finally good in her life. After she changed she came back to G Major and Georgia loved the song.

"I love it. But we still have to finish this record on time so the two of you better figure out a way to write the rest of the album. I don't care what you do just do something."

"Well how about I take her somewhere secluded where we can be alone and work? I mean maybe this is what she needs." Jude hated it when people talked about her like she wasn't' even there.

"I agree maybe I need to just be alone with Tommy and a guitar. Nothing besides that will happen, I promise." She quickly added after seeing the look on Georgia's face.

"Okay just book the trip and I'll handle the costs." The two left the office with huge smiles on their faces.

"So where should we go?"

"I have a house in Hawaii."

"I would love to go to Hawaii."

"Okay I'll book the plane trip and you go home and pack; when would you like leave?"

"Um…as soon as we can so tomorrow?"

"Okay." He turned and went back into Georgia's office and Jude went home to pack.

The next day the two boarded a plane to Maui, Hawaii. Several hours, two naps, and three whole CDs later they were in Maui. As they drove to Tommy's house Jude sang to herself.

"New song?"

"Yeah I thought it up when I was on the plane."

"Cool. I'm tired so many we can start after a nap?"

"Of course, 'cause I know you can't work if you're tired."

"You know me so well."

TBC…Jude starts a new song and Tommy runs into someone from their past. Will this person screw up what Tommy has? Will Jude change her mind about Tommy? R&R to find out.


	10. Jude's Mistake

Tommy woke up because his stomach was telling him he was hungry. He opened the fridge and found it empty so he wrote Jude a quick note and headed out to pick up some food. While Tommy was putting the groceries in the car he saw a bus pulling in the hotel across the street. He looked as the door opened and Shay stepped out.

"Shay?" Tommy asked getting in his car and driving across the street.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Darius asked as Tommy got out of the car.

"Is Jude with you?" Shay asked trying see through the tinted windows.

"I'm here working with Jude, we have to finish the album."

"Oh."

"So the tour brought you to Hawaii?"

"Yeah the last stop then 2 months off." Shay actually sounded relieved.

"Well you deserve the time off." Tommy tried to sound nice but it didn't seem to be working.

"You and Jude should come to the show."

"We'll try." Tommy got in the car and sped off. His cell started ringing and he saw Darius's number flashing. "Hello?"  
"I think Shay and Jude should get back together."

"Why?"  
"Shay's just not Shay without her."

"Well Jude's moved on to someone new?"  
"Who?"

"Some guy she won't even tell Georgia who he is."

"Well just pass the info on to Jude."

"Will do." Tommy pulled into the driveway. "Hey Jude I could use some help."

"Coming!"

"So guess who I ran into today?"

"Cher."

"No even better, Shay."

"He's here?"

"Yeah."

"And Darius thinks you guys should get back together."

"No."

"I told him you were with someone new and that you wouldn't even tell Georgia."

"And?"

"He didn't say anything."

"Well Shay had his chance."

"And lost you to me."

"Yep." Jude kissed his cheek as they walked into the house. After awhile Jude was out sitting by the pool working on a new song. She just let the words flow from her mouth:

won't deny, I faked it  
Don't wanna lie, I'm jadded  
I wanna scream when inside I'm breaking down  
I've left the stone I was under  
I'm running home, you won't find her  
She walks alone all through this broken town

_Chorus_  
Goin' the wrong way down a one way street  
Where the feeling is criminal  
Nobody helps me out when I believe  
Just a look, look, looking for someone like me  
Where the feeling is mutual  
Can anybody see what I see  
Cuz I don't see me

I blow away the ashes  
I clear space to look at him  
He stole my name while I waited lost and found  
I found a place where I'll keep you  
Cuz I won't live through you or beneth you  
I walk this way where these winds won't bring me down

_Chorus_  
Goin' the wrong way down a one way street  
Where the feeling is criminal  
Nobody helps me out when I believe  
Just a look, look, looking for someone like me  
Where the feeling is mutual  
Can anybody see what I see  
Cuz I don't see me don't

Let me be  
Stayin at all  
Don't waste it on me  
Cuz if I take a chance  
And if I hurt again  
And if I let you leave  
Be my reconing  
Ooo, hey!

_Chorus_  
Goin' the wrong way down a one way street  
Where the feeling is criminal  
Nobody helps me out when I believe  
Just a look, look, looking for someone like me  
Where the feeling is mutual  
Can anybody see what I see  
Cuz I don't see me

Tommy was standing in the living room and heard her singing and her voice sounded so real it was scary sometimes. She reminded of him when he was first starting out. He had thought about starting her career over again but then thought of Jude. It would be really hard with her touring and promoting her record they would never get to see each other if he tried to revive his career. She needed him and he had been reluctant to admit it but he needed her also.

The door bell rang and Tommy went to answer it hoping that Jude would keep working. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw Shay and Darius standing at the door. He just plastered on his best fake smile and let them in.

"Hey Tommy where's Jude?"

"She's out by the pool."

"Thanks."

"What are you doing here? I mean she needs to work."

"This was all Shay's idea, I just came along to catch up with you."

"What do you want?"

"I want Jude to perform with Shay tonight and tonight only. I talked to Georgia and she said to ask you."

"Ask Jude, she's the artist not me." They both started walking towards the pool and Darius was the first to get there. Tommy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Shay and Jude practically making out. He was furious but hid his emotions after he realized that they didn't know about them.

"She'll be ready."

"Cool. You know Tommy she's really great."

"Yeah, what time?"

"7:30."

"Okay."

"Shay let's go."

"Okay." Tommy just looked at Jude as Shay and Darius left. For once he was the one hurt not her.

"You're performing with Shay tonight. Be ready at 7:30." He turned and left the house. He got in the car and drove, having no idea where he was going or when or if he was going to go back. His cell rang and he didn't answer it knowing it was her, he knew that he should have never told her he loved her. He knew he was gonna get hurt in the end and this time she could yell at him because it was all her fault. He picked up the phone and dialed Kwest's number.

"Hello?"

"It's over."

"Hey how's Hawaii?"

"We're over."

"Dude what happened?"

"She's with Shay now."

"What happened?"

"She kissed Shay, did I not tell you that this was going to happen?"

"Let me talk to her."

"I knew I was gonna get hurt. Are you at the studio?"

"Yeah."

"Tell Georgia what happened so she's not out the loop and tell her that Jude's performing and then we're coming back. Can I talk to EJ?"

"Yeah, Hello?"

"Hey EJ I have a big favor to ask you."

"What's up?"

"Jude and Shay are back together."

"What happened to you guys?"

"I don't know, I guess she was lying about how she felt. But she's gonna be heading home tomorrow so maybe you could talk her into moving out of my place."

"Where are you gonna be?"

"Out of town, Kwest can handle the record for awhile. I just need some time to myself."

"Okay, hey are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He hung up and continued driving.

That night at the show Jude sat in her dressing room, angry at herself for kissing Shay and angry at Shay for doing that. She didn't want to perform with Shay and she didn't want to even think about getting back together with him. She was kicking herself for doing that to Tommy. She had left 26 messages on his phone and she was starting to believe that it was over between them for good. EJ had called and said that she was flying home tomorrow and that it would be best if Jude moved out which Jude agreed with.

But when Georgia called it made everything a reality instead of a dream as Jude thought it was. Georgia had said that it was best if Tommy wasn't her producer anymore and that Kwest would be taking over. There was no one to blame but herself, she should've have stopped Shay but she didn't and now she would never forgive herself for hurting Tommy. She understood that Tommy was never coming back and that she had lost him for forever.


	11. Tommy's Return

Tommy had been gone 6 months and nobody but EJ knew where he was. Jude wasn't over Tommy but she had moved on. She and Shay were back together but only for the public's sake. She wanted to be with Tommy and nobody else. She lied to her mom when she asked about her and Tommy, she told her that they were okay and nothing was wrong.

When Tommy finally decided to come back it was only because he was tired of being alone. He was ready to be with Jude again and wasn't going to be with her until they sorted things out. He had poured his heart out to her and she shattered it.

Tommy stepped into the studio and Jude turned as he walked in. She could see the hurt in his eyes and it was hurting her too. Tommy said a pleasant hello and walked into his office. Everybody looked at Jude to see her reaction but her face showed no emotion. It was like since her and Tommy broke up she had no emotions. Shay had told her that she loved him and her reply was "that's nice."

"You ready to do this?"

"I guess." Soon after Jude got settled in the booth Tommy came in. He just sat down next to Kwest as if nothing had ever happened between them. The music started and Jude started singing:

Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da  
What just happened?  
Did you kiss me?  
Cause that's a place we've never been until now  
And I don't know how it's gonna be after this  
Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all  
Or do we fall?  
My confusion shows whenever you get so close  
I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say  
I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way

Half-way through the song Jude started crying and she just left the booth. Tommy didn't move from his chair and Kwest starred at him like he was not Tommy.

"Dude go after her!"  
"Kwest stay out of it, what she's going through is her fault this time not mine."

"Yeah I know but she needs you and you need her."

"She has Shay, so no." He stood and went back into his office. He wasn't ready to be there for her and he wasn't going to put his heart out there again. After awhile he went off in search of Jude. Kwest was right she did need him but he had to tell her why he had left. He found her on the in alley where they first kissed. She didn't even notice him until he was sitting down next to her.

"Hey."

"Tommy I'm really sorry."

"I don't care. I'm over that, now what's wrong?"

"I miss you."

"You're with Shay, I mean what you did was low."

"I know, but he just kissed me."

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

"I want us to be together but you have to realize that you broke my heart when you did that." He took a deep a breath and continued. "But the fact of the matter is that you and Shay are together and I'm not gonna get between you and him again. I think you and me need to figure out where you want this to go. I mean we need to work on us and the only way is take things one day at a time and if after you and Shay break up you want to give this another try, then we will." He stood up and left Jude drying her eyes. He walked back in the studio and waited for Jude to show up. Kwest soon followed and sat down next to Tommy.

"So what's going on?"

"Don't know, but she's with Shay so that doesn't matter."

"How are you gonna handle seeing them together?"

"I'm fine, I'm not jealous." Jude walked in on her phone. Tommy only heard little parts and knew it was Shay by the way she was only giving one word answers.

"Hey Jude can we finish this?"

"Yeah." She hung up her phone and mouthed thank you at Tommy. She sang the rest of her song and soon they were finished and Jude hung back. Tommy saw her and waited till she was ready to talk to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Shay's being all jealous now that you're back. I told him there's nothing to be jealous of, but he seems to think different and I'm getting tired of it. I mean he's barely around and now he's accusing me of cheating."

"Do you want me to talk to Shay? I mean I would if you wanted me to." He stopped in front of her car. They just stood there looking at each other, searching each other's eyes for any emotion. Tommy could see the hurt in her eyes and the need. She needed him. She sat on the hood of her car, just looking at him.

"No you don't have to talk to Shay. I'll handle it and I'm glad your back."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you stay?"

"I needed to sort some stuff out. I mean I had to give us space."

"I'm really sorry about that. I tried calling you but you didn't answer."

"Yeah I got your messages that's kinda why I came back."

"I still love you that never changed."

"I know but I was hurt and when I'm hurt I need time to myself. I didn't think I would take 6 months."

"EJ told me where you were."

"Really?"

"Yeah she didn't want me to worry about you."

"You don't need to worry about me."

"Yeah I do." She stood up and looked at Tommy with a face that Tommy couldn't resist. She knew that she was his weakness and he knew that she knew. He thought it was unfair that she would use it against him.

He pulled her close and they just stood there. His mind was racing a mile a minute. He couldn't think straight being so close to her. He kissed her not knowing what he was doing or who was watching.

The next morning both Jude's and Tommy's phones were going off. They had spent the night together and Tommy was the first to answer his phone and Jude soon followed. He left the room so they get caught being together when she was technically with Shay.

"What were you thinking?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you kiss her?"

"How did you find out?"

"It's on the cover of every tabloid this morning. Dude what were you thinking?"

"I don't know Kwest. I mean one minute we were just talking and the next we were kissing."

"Due what are you doing?"

"I love her and I can't change that. But I guess I'm gonna have to bow out for now."

"Too late, Darius called pissed off and I think Shay's gonna stage a public break-up."

"Do you know when?"

"The launch party on Friday."

"What if he kick him to the punch?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Well what if instead of him breaking up with her, we release a story that they were never really together and then at the party announce that Jude and I are together."

"You'd have to run it past Georgia."

"She'll agree because the break-up would be bad press for the record."

"I don't know."

"Well I'm gonna ask her.


	12. The Debut

It was the night of the launch party and everything was in place. Shay had staged a public breakup and Tommy was there to catch her and break the fall.

Tommy knocked lightly on the door while trying to fix his shirt. Jude was on the other side getting ready to publicly announce her relationship with Tommy. Shay had tried to back her heart two days ago. They were in the park and he knew the cameras were following them so he staged it so another girl came up and he would kiss her, but Jude already knew that Shay was going to do it so she had Tommy meet her in the park and after his "other girlfriend" came up Jude just announced that she was done and walked off with Tommy.

Tonight was important they were announcing their relationship. Tommy was nervous as he waited for Jude to open the door. When she did, Tommy saw that she was nervous too.

"Its gonna be okay. I mean this what we've waited for since we started dating right?"

"Yeah but what if something goes wrong?"  
"Baby nothing will happen. Trust me on this." He rubbed her arm to reassure her. "You look great."

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek as EJ walked into the room.

"You two ready to make your debut?"

"Yep." Tommy grabbed Jude's hand as led her into the ballroom. She record hit stores today and she was really nervous. He knew that feeling quite well, when Boyz Attack's first CD debuted he didn't sleep at all that week.

"Can I have your attention please?" Georgia stood on the balcony overlooking the eager press members, Darius, Shay (much to his displeasure), and members of Jude's family. "I would like to present the artist of the evening, Jude Harrison." Jude stepped out with Tommy at her side. She was beaming from ear to ear and Tommy couldn't have looked happier. Jude smiled as the cameras took picture after picture, this is what she has always dreamed of and now she finally had it _all._ Now all she had to do was keep Tommy and her life dreams so far would be complete. She was 17 and had a record out, a great boyfriend, and the best friends anyone could ask for.

All night long Jude and Tommy were inseparable, he didn't want to leave her side. He wanted to share this with her; he never wanted to leave her side. Tommy knew it was true love and wasn't going to let her go again.

At least now they didn't have to hide it anymore; that was the hardest part. Countless times he had to fight the urge to shout at the top of his lungs how much he loved her. Even when he was gone he thought about her all the time and he knew that he blew everything out of proportion so he just set those nasty memories aside.

"I love you." He looked at her as she smiled at another camera; she was getting really good at taking pictures.

"You know that I love you more than anything." That caused her smile to get bigger. He loved her smile; he loved everything about it. The rest of the evening was spent going back and forth between reporters and other famous people. Jude was quite tired after the party that she actually fell asleep leaning on Tommy's shoulder. She looked so peaceful. He carried her to the car and drove home feeling tired too. At least everyone had taken the surprise quite well.

Author's Note: Okay short chapter but I'm kinda stuck on what to do. So I'm gonna work on it and I hope you enjoy this, please send me your reviews. I love to hear what you think.


	13. The Last to Know

Jude woke up lying next to Tommy. The night before was all a blur, she only remembered the thousands of camera bulbs going off in her eyes. Everybody had taken the news well but Jude didn't see her dad there. She hoped that her mom had told him about her and Tommy because she didn't want to have him blow up.

She just laid there in bed starring at some random thing on TV when her cell went off. She picked up not even checking who it was and answered.

"Hello?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Dad?"

"Jude he's too old for you."

"Dad please."

"No Jude I knew was going to happen, he's gonna hurt you."

"No he's not dad, not stop. I can handle things, plus where were you last night?"

"I had to work."

"See I knew Yvette was gonna become more important. I mean last night was a huge event and you weren't there. That hurts."

"Sweetie I'm so sorry but I couldn't get away from work. I tried so hard to get there. But that isn't the major issue right now, the major issue is that you and Tommy are together. I mean he's too old for you."

"Mom's okay with it. Its not anything's happening, for once I'm happy and you want to take it away."

"I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Yeah well I can handle my own love life, worry about yours." Jude slammed the phone shut and threw it on the floor. Tommy was awake and just pulled her back down.

"It's okay." He ran his hand through her hair. He hugged her close as she cried. He should've known that something like this was going to happen, he should've protected her. She wasn't used to being in the public eye and he felt that he had to protect her from it. The media can be pretty cruel sometimes and they don't care if they hurt your feelings; their out to get paid and if that means writing absolute lies then they'll do it.

He waited till she was sleeping before getting up and walking into the kitchen. He heard the doorbell and slowly opened the door. He sighed when he saw Jude's Dad and Yvette standing there. "Here we go." He thought to himself as he showed them in.

"I'll go get Jude." He walked back into his bedroom. He gently shook her awake and she slowly got up. "Jude your dad's in the living room."

"I don't want to talk to him."

"I'll be right by your side, I promise." He grabbed her hand and led her out in the living room in front of the firing squad. "Let the war begin." He whispered into her ear.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. Do you live here?"

"Yep."

"Since when?"

"Since mom and Sadie moved to L.A. and she said I could stay with Tommy."

"Why didn't anybody ask me?" Jude looked from her dad to Yvette.

"I'll give you one guess." Tommy had to stifle a laugh. He knew that this was the time to be the serious uncaring Tommy. He just smirked and sat back against the couch.

"You can't live with Tommy."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Yes I can, I'm still your father."

"The minute you left to be with her was the minute I lost my father. I don't have to listen to you. You also have one room to talk."

"Jude he's too old for you." Tommy took offense to that. He wasn't that much older then her.

"I'm not that much older."

"Stay out this."

"Don't talk to him like that, you have no right to come into his home and talk to him like that."

"Jude honey just listen to your father."

"Who are to tell me what to do? You aren't my mother!" She ran out of the room leaving only Tommy. Mr. Harrison turned and glared at Tommy.

"Don't look at me. I didn't do anything, you did. I mean I would never hurt her. So you can take the blame, I think you should leave."

"Not until my daughter is with me."

"Well now that's not gonna happen. Mrs. Harrison said that she can stay with me and she'll choose where she stays. Now if you don't mind I have to fix what you destroyed." He left the room to find Jude. She was sitting on the bed crying she looked up when he came in and it broke his heart seeing her like this.

"He's gone, don't worry."

"Why does it feel that everybody's against us?"

"Their not used to the idea of you and me. They'll come around but all that matters is that we love each other."

"Yeah." She turned towards him and kissed him. It was different from all the other times it was filled with passion. Jude knew that tonight was the night, the other nights they just fell asleep and nothing happened. She wanted to _be_ with Tommy and shut the rest of the world out.

She pulled Tommy back onto the bed. He realized what was happening and took the lead. He had been thinking about this for so long, this is what they needed. This was gonna bring them closer together. He pulled off her shirt and kissed her entire body sending shivers up her spine.

Tommy was careful not to hurt her and soon they were having sex in his bed after months of wanting to. They fell back onto the Jude cuddled up against him. Jude soon fell asleep and Tommy just looked at her. She looked like a fallen angel, the only thing standing between them now was themselves. Maybe it would last this time but for how long?


	14. Bad Press

Jude woke up and walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat. She opened the fridge and pulled out the leftover pizza. She fell back on the couch and turned on the TV.

She was flipping through the channels when she saw a picture of her a Tommy with the headline "Instant Star Winner Pregnant with Producer's Baby." under it. Her jaw fell open and she screamed, "Tommy!" He rushed out to the living room and looked at the TV.

"What the hell?"

"We have to do something." He found his phone and called Georgia.

"Georgia, have you seen the paper?"

"Yes I have. We have to do something."

"But what are we going to do?"

"I have EJ on damage control, someone had to leak it. I mean she isn't pregnant is she?"

"No."

"Okay then we have to release a statement. Don't worry about this Tommy I'll handle it. You and Jude should just not go anywhere stay home and relax."

"Okay." He hung up and fell back on the couch next to Jude. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Georgia's taking care of it but someone had to leak it."

"Like who?"

"I don't know."

"You don't think?"

"You think Shay had something to do with this?" Tommy asked sitting up.

"I don't know he might've of because of last night."

"Well maybe we should call Shay."

"Tommy be nice."

"Oh I will." He dialed Darius's number.

"Hello?"

"Darius I need to talk to Shay."

"Why?"

"I just need to talk to him."

"Hello?"

"Shay I have a question for you."

"Okay?"

"What made you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I didn't do that Eden did."

"You didn't stop her?"

"I didn't think she was gonna do it. I mean I was just as shocked as you were."

"Well thanks for the honesty."

"I'll talk to Eden."

"Thanks." Tommy hung up and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Eden did it."

"How is that funny?"

"Its just funny because she did it right after your record release and if I'm right then that should make people buy it more."

"How?"

"Well have you read the message boards lately?"

"No why?"

"Everybody wanted me and you together."

"Why?"

"I don't know because they think we are the cutest couple ever and after we became public people are going to buy your CD and when they find out that Eden started that nasty rumor they won't buy hers."

"That is kinda funny."

"So since we don't have anything to do for the rest of day do you wanna go back to bed?" He trailed his finger up and down her arm.

"Can we watch a movie first?"

"Sure." They settled in and watched the Notebook enjoying each other's company relieved that they didn't have to hide it anymore.


	15. The End

Tommy and Jude had been together for a year now; Tommy couldn't believe that they made it a year. He fingered the ring in his pocket as he waited for Jude to come; they were meeting up for dinner to celebrate their anniversary. Little did Jude know that her family was here too.

He turned towards Jude's mother who nodded and gave him thumbs up for support. He was so nervous this was huge she wouldn't be expecting it. He picked up his water glass and finished it off.

When Jude finally arrived Tommy smiled watching her gracefully walk towards him having no clue about what was about to happen. He stood and kissed her cheek as she sat down.

"I'm so sorry I'm late."

"Its okay."

"Happy anniversary." She pulled a small box out of her purse. He just looked at it. "Open it." He slowly pulled the bow off and opened the box. Inside was a CD of them singing.

"How did you do this?"  
"Well I had Kwest record it when you were singing the part with me."

"This is an awesome gift." He looked at it before clearing his throat. "Jude you know that we've been together a year now and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone but you." He got down on one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket. "Jude Harrison will you do me the honor and be my wife?" Her mouth formed an "o" and she started crying. Tommy nodded his head and her family came towards them. Jude saw her mother and Sadie's watery eyes and lost it she violently shook her head yes. He slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you girl." She pulled him towards her kissing him.

"How did you plan this?"

"Well Sadie helped me picked out the ring and I knew that after the year we've been through this would be the final chapter."

"Jude he even asked your father and me for permission." Jude mother hugged her daughter. "I love you honey."

"Love you too mom."

"Do you like the ring?"

"Of course Sadie, thank you for everything." She hugged her sister with all her might. Jude saw EJ and Kwest out of the corner of her eye. "EJ and Kwest were in on it too?"

"Guilty as charged." Jude rushed to Kwest and gave him the biggest hug.

"I can't believe this is really happening."

"Well that ring should show you its really happening."

"I love you Tommy."

That's the end of all he wants. I hope you guys enjoyed it; I certainly enjoyed writing it. Big Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed. Thanks for reading my story.


End file.
